The neck and head are areas of the body for which there are many procedures to correct ailments or deformities that may need surgical correction and/or therapeutic compression and/or support. There may be a surgical correction or nonsurgical correction. Surgical corrections generally fall into two categories: elective surgery (cosmetic) or nonelective surgery (necessary for good mental or physical health).
Since the identification of facial (head/neck) maladies and their corrective procedures, there has been an ongoing need for a simple, contouring, adjustable, versatile as well as effective facial bandage. In the past a facial bandage that provided adequate compression and/or support; had the ability to contour the facial structure and be adjustable and adaptable enough to be used for an array of procedures has not been available. Since there are a variety of facial (head/neck) procedures that may require support and/or compression and also cold and/or hot therapy, an adaptable versatile apparatus is necessary or needed.